I Was So Happy For You
by dawndusk47
Summary: "As they burned, it hurt because, I was so happy for you..." GLaDOS was lying when she sang those words...right? AU, Android!Wheatley and Android!GLaDOS. Will include drabbles about all major scenes from Portal 2.
1. To Be Guilty, or Not To Be Guilty?

**I couldn't help it. I started thinking of a description of this scene on Portal 2 and I figured "why not?". And why not make it humanized as well? Ah well, hope you like it!**

* * *

"Ok, I'm going to lay my cards on the table: I don't wanna do it-I don't want to go in there-don't-don't go in there-" The British young man squinted his eyes and started cowering in fear, afraid of the terror of what was most likely behind the slowly ascending steel door. His partner grinded her teeth and gripped the portal device tighter. If going into the chamber that housed her greatest fear was the only way to the surface...then by all means they should go in the chamber. But...was she awake? Was she dead? Would she remember her? Or worse...would she—

"She's off-she's off-panic over! All fine! On we go!" the man exclaimed, breaking her train of thought, and marching in front of her. He quickly adjusted his glasses and smoothed his ginger hair as if cowering behind his new friend was an act. The woman, Chell, just rolled her eyes. It was amusing to her that the man, Wheatley, could go from one emotion to another in a nanosecond, albeit in a way that didn't involve reading his strikingly bright blue eyes. Suddenly, she froze.

The gigantic chamber could be passed off as a wildlife preserve without the animals; vines, broken glass, shattered monitors, and even a few birds that flew by covered the entire room. Thin grass and moss covered the rusted metal floor, barely letting it show. But the horrible state that the room was kept in wasn't the thing that made the woman wide-eyed with shock.

"There she is...what a nasty piece of work she was, honestly. Like a proper manic." Wheatley cringed, tip-toeing around...her.

Chell stared at her, unable to look away. Her body laid there, completely lifeless and limp. The rips in her lab coat were stained with grass and what looked like a chemical substance. Her white shoulder-length hair spread out in all directions, dirt making her look like a brunette. Her mic headset? Bent beyond repair (to a regular human anyway). Vines that grew out of the ground avoided her body, as if she were a rock.

Was she just an android? Sure. Was she a psychopath, self-aware nutcase of an android? Absolutely. But Chell couldn't help but feel guilty. She did this after all, she didn't just break her...she killed her. What made her feel even more guilty was the four other bodies spread out in the corners of the chamber, all in a probably worse state than their master was. Four cores were attached to her, and those four cores were wirelessly connected to four other androids, with the same personality and voice as their spherical counterparts. They wore practically the same type of clothing as Wheatley (white and grey suits, however Wheatley was a little less professional looking), and Chell vaguely remembered the color of each of their eyes; a girl with purple, another girl with orange, a boy with dark blue, and another with red. She closed her eyes. She did this. _All_ of this.

"You know who ended up, do you know who taking her down in the end? You're not gonna believe this: a human!" Chell flinched at Wheatley's words. The knife that stabbed her plunged deeper. "I know! I know, I wouldn't have believed it either! Apparently this human escaped and nobody's seen him since. Then there was a sort of long chunk of time where absolutely nothing happened, and then there's us escaping now, so that's pretty much the whole story, you're up to speed." He was just about to turn away, but quickly added, "Don't touch anything."

Chell, turned her body to follow her companion, her gaze never leaving the dead AI's face. When she finally did turn away, she realizes something that made her heart skip a beat.

GLaDOS had died smiling.

...

Guilt? What guilt? Chell bit her tongue as she ate her own thoughts. When she thought and felt those things, that was when she thought she would never again hear that traumatizing, icy, sadistic voice ever again. But when she did hear it again...

The glare and snarl of the android was enough to send chills down even the strongest test subject's spine. The smile no longer existed.

"Oh...it's _you._"

* * *

**Gotta love those two robots. ;) Please review and give me feedback!**

**P.S. I would like to acknowledge Super-Cute's picture on devientart, "It Hurt Because..." This picture helped inspire this story. Thank you! (The link is in my profile)**

**P.S.S. Thank you to everyone who explained to me what AU means! Makes so much more sense!**


	2. Betrayal At It's Finest

**Geez...sorry for the sheer size of this! According to Word Doc, it's 6 pages long! 0.0 Well, I guess that's what we get for an incredible scene. Seriously, one of my favorites. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Chell bit her lip. To think that she thought that the portal she just made would get her anywhere, but no. It was another dead end, and the worst part was that there were no portal surfaces to escape. The only one was on the ceiling and—

She cursed herself. The only thing in the room was a door. 'GLaDOS Emergency Shutdown And Cake Dispensary; Keep Unlocked' was the label. This was way too good to be true.

Nevertheless, she opened the door...only to have it fall at Chell's feet and reveal its cardboard back. The walls began to move, individual panels moving and twitching to see what had dropped in.

"I honestly, TRULY didn't think you'd fall for that." An icy voice boomed in the room. Chell could imagine the smirk appearing on the AI's face. The panels started moving in toward the middle of the room. "In fact, I devised a much more elaborate trap further ahead, for when you got through this easy one." At this point, the room was about the width of the skinny fake door and was about the size of a small, one room apartment. A VERY small room. "If I'd known you'd let yourself get captured this easily, I would have just dangled a turkey leg on a rope from the ceiling." Chell rolled her eyes. If the robot jerk was expecting a response, she was mistaken.

The floor started to spread apart. Chell, pressing up against the wall, realized that it was pointless to try and avoid it and jumped down. An even smaller room that was basically a glass cube was below, and with no way to escape in sight, Chell felt it move forward towards a wall on a rail. "Well, it was nice catching up. Let's get to business." The voice continued. Suddenly, the wall moved, revealing the Main AI Chamber, completely cleaned up and instead of being covered in vegetation, it was covered in loose panels, all pointed downwards and glowing blue, moving in sync with—

"I hope you brought something stronger than a portal gun this time. Otherwise, I'm afraid you're about to become the immediate past president of the Being Alive club. Ha ha." GLaDOS fakely laughed. But no one could mistake the sadism and hate in her lifeless gold eyes and evil smirk. If Chell was a normal person, she would've probably gotten chills and froze with terror just from the voice. Good thing that she wasn't normal whatsoever. It was this fact that didn't make her confidence suspicious to GLaDOS.

Her lab coat was clean once more; the grass stains and rips from 21 chambers ago were gone, and there was only a single pink blotch on her right elbow. She was also back to white hair and even cut it a little shorter, and her headset didn't have a scratch. If it weren't for the pure hate in her eyes, someone would have thought that the first time she died never happened.

"Seriously though, good-bye." As the women turned her back and started to walk to the other side of the chamber, multiple claws placed blackened turrets around the cage, their lasers attempting to find their next victim—

GLaDOS suddenly stopped, raising her head a slight bit. She whipped her head around angrily as the turret skeletons that were supposed to make noises of a machine gun only made clicking sounds and blabbered like no tomorrow.

"Arggh! I'm on fire!"

"It's my big chance!"

"This is trouble."

"Watch out pal!"

"Aggh, not again!"

"Here it comes, pal!"

"Locked and loaded!"

"Oh, this ain't good..."

One by one, each of the turrets caught fire and exploded, cracking the glass.

"Oh. You were busy back there," said GLaDOS, as she narrowed her eyes at Chell. In response, she smiled triumphantly. The supercomputer begun to walk towards her, and leaned her left arm against the glass. "Well. I suppose we could just sit in this room and glare at each other until somebody drops dead, but I have a better idea." She smiled her sickening sweet smile. She stepped back to her original spot as a few panels moved out of the way of a large pipe spiraling into the chamber. "It's your old friend, deadly neurotoxin. If I were you, I'd take a deep breath. And hold it." The pipe broke into the top left glass and a small whirring sound started to sputter. Instead of the green rotten-eggs smell however, a series of stuttering yelps came out, and caused GLaDOS to raise an eyebrow and shift her eyes.

"'Ello!" Wheatley called out, just mere seconds before he face-planted on the glass just by Chell's feet. The glass shattered against the impact. GLaDOS bowed her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I hate you so much," she said, attempting and failing to sound casual.

"Warning: Central core is eighty percent corrupt," a calm male voice echoes in the chamber.

"That's funny, I don't feel corrupt. In fact, I feel pretty good." GLaDOS replied, crossing her arms and giving the ceiling a matter-of-fact look.

"Alternate core detected."

"Oh! That's ME they're talking about!" Wheatley chimed in, as Chell helped him up off the ground.

"To initiate a core transfer, please deposit substitute core in the receptacle."

"Core transfer? Oh, you are kidding me." GLaDOS rolled her eyes and gently face palmed herself as the supposed receptacle rose from the floor.

"I've got an idea! Do what it says, plug me in!" the Bristol man pulled on Chell and pointed to the plug-in like a little kid begging for a brand new toy.

The main computer suddenly looked up, desperation appeared in her eyes for only a nanosecond. "Do NOT plug that little idiot into MY mainframe." She was really talking through clenched teeth at this point.

"No, you should plug that little idiot into the mainframe!" Wheatley countered. Under normal circumstances, Chell would've snickered at him for calling himself an idiot. But more adrenaline than normal was pumping in her blood. More adrenaline than the daring escape she and Wheatley had not too long ago.

"_This cannot end well,"_ she thought. Biting her cheek, she grabbed him by the wrist and sprinted toward the receptacle.

"Don't you DARE plug him in." GLaDOS said, and suddenly runs in the same direction as Chell.

"Yes, do do it!" He bickered. A single cold hand grabbed both wrists.

"Don't. Do it." She said, tightening her grip to the point of breaking both wrists and using the deadliest voice Chell has ever heard since hearing her life was a mathematical error.

All three let go of each other and Wheatley clumsily ran around but didn't see GLaDOS's coming punch to the back of his head. He does his second face-plant in less than five minutes. But this time, he slid right next to the plug-in. Chell barely heard GLaDOS curse under her breath.

"Don't listen to her, do it." He handed a wire to Chell, who, as quickly as she can against the sprinting AI, plugged it into the back of his neck.

"Substitute core accepted," the male voice returned. Shackles appeared from the ground unexpectedly and locked around GLaDOS's ankles. Her momentum also caused her to fall, her hands barely catching her. "Substitute core, are you ready to start the procedure?"

"Yes!" Wheatley responded eagerly.

"Corrupted core, are you ready to start the procedure?"

"No!" GLaDOS yelled at the ceiling as she picked herself up.'

"Ohhhhhh, yes she is," the smaller core called mischievously.

"Nonononononono!"

"Stalemate detected. Transfer procedure cannot continue." The announcer's monotone voice disregarded both androids' desperate answers.

"Yes!"

"Pull me out pull me out pull me out pull me out pull me out-" Chell started running towards Wheatley, unable to disconnect himself.

"...unless a stalemate associate is present to press the stalemate resolution button," the annoncer voice continued against Wheatley's helpless calls.

"Leave me in! Leave me in! Go press it!" He exclaimed just as Chell was about to touch the wire. A wall opened, revealing a single button in a separate part of the chamber.

"Don't. Do it," GLaDOS struggled against the tight shackles on her ankles. No one notices the blue hologram that appeared right next to her. She started pressing a command in the program. "Don't press that button. You don't know what you're doing." Chell started to run toward the button, but just as she got next to the archway, a panel catapulted her, landing on her back right next to GLaDOS. "Not so fast!" Chell hesitantly looked up, and caught the horrifying look of two golden, lifeless eyes looming over her. The single, bright light source in the chamber lit just above her, causing only the outline of her body and her eyes to be visable. "Think about this. You need to be a trained stalemate associate to press that button. You're unqualified." Chell shot up, and ran back to the archway.

"Don't listen to her!" Wheatley called to Chell as she ran by. "It IS true that you don't have the qualifications. But you've got something more important than that. A finger, with which to press that button, so that she won't kill us." She was stopped by a few more panels, however, and landed right back to where she started.

"Impersonating a stalemate associate. I just added that to the list. It's a list I made of all the things you've done. Well, it's a list that I AM making, because you're still doing things right now, even though I'm telling you to stop," GLaDOS mocked, as she looked at her fingernails. At this point, Chell had portaled into the room and was facing more panels that surrounded the button. "Stop, by the way."

"Okay...that's probably correct," Wheatley added uncertaintly. " But where it is incorrect is while I've been stalling you WE JUST PRESSED THE BUTTON! USE THE MOMENT OF CONFUSION I'VE JUST CREATED TO PRESS THE BUTTON!" Chell rolled her eyes and tuned out the two fighting robots. She quickly portaled on both sides of the walls and evaded the panels. She slapped the red button, and just as she did, she heard a yelp from the AI chamber and saw GLaDOS's outline spark and fall to her hands and knees.

"Stalemate resolved," the announcer's voice came back. Chell walked back to the chamber just in time to see Wheatley go down into the floor with the plug-in.

"Here I go!" He said excitedly. A look of terror suddenly appeared in his face. "Wait, what if this hurts? What if it REALLY hurts? Ohhh, I didn't think of that."

"Oh, it will. Believe me, it will," GLaDOS said with more sadism in her voice. She looked up, with a sweet smile across her face.

"Are you just saying that, or is it really going to hurt? You're just saying that aren't you? No, you're not. It is going to hurt, isn't it?" The floor suddenly closed in with Wheatley down under it. "Exactly how painful are we tAGHHHHHH!" An electrical shock was heard from under the floor.

A few pointed claws came from the ground as well and grabbed onto GLaDOS. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! NO! STOP!" A wall came up and surrounded her, almost like a curtain. "No! NO! NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Chell cringed at the scream. She couldn't decide if her ears hurt because of it, or if the fact that GLaDOS was hurt took a toll on her. A small part of the wall lowered a little and GLaDOS was thrown out. Her short white hair rapidly grew to her lower waist and turned sooty black. Her lab coat had a huge rip on the back, exposing her entire upper back. She squeezed her eyes shut, sparked and twitched, until she was finally still, with a look of pure horror in her face.

All the walls lowered and Wheatley stood there, newly attached wires on his back and head. The spaces between the panels started to glow.

"Wowwwww! Check me out, partner! We did it! I'm in control of the whole facility now!" He started to spin, and the panels did a wave in sync with him. "Whoa-ho-ho! Would you look at this. Not too bad, eh? Giant robot. Massive! It's not just me, right? I'm bloody massive, aren't I? Metiphorically anyway? That would be weird if I actually did grow bigger-" Chell shook her head. She coughed a little, put an index finger on her other palm and rose it. "Oh! Right, the escape lift! I'll call it now." After pressing a button on a translucent hologram, the elevator rose up and stopped next to GLaDOS's still sparking body. "There we go. Lift called." She started to walk to it, wondering how Wheatley would also get in if he's connected to the mainframe. "Look how small you are down there! I can barely see you! Very tiny and insignificant!" Chell raised an eyebrow at him as she stopped to examine GLaDOS. She was in better condition than before, but instead of a smile, she was shaking. Clenched teeth, quivered and sparked with every twitch, almost as if she was dreaming a terrifying nightmare. Chell's breath shook as she stepped into the elevator.

"_I'm sorry GLaDOS,"_ she thought. Suddenly, she frowned. _"Do I still hate her or am I guilty?"_ She cringed and looked away. _"She's a robot. She'll never die completly. At least...I don't think-"_

"I knew it was gonna be cool being in charge of everything, but... wow, this is cool!" Wheatley spoke, doing another 360 and dropped a few cubes and confetti. The cubes bounced off of aerial faith plates. "And check this out! I'm a bloody genius now! Estás usando este software de traducción de forma incorrecta. Por favor, consulta el manual. I don't even know what I just said! But I can find out!" Chell smiled but bit her lip. She looked upwards and back again. "Oh! Sorry. The lift. Sorry. I keep forgetting." He pressed a second button, and the lift begun to move upwards, leaving Wheatley behind.

"This power is amazing, seriously!" he goes on. "I can't get over how small you are! But I'm huge!" He started to giggle his little laugh, but it quickly turned into something scarier. He actually started to laugh like a maniac, a mad scientist maniac.

He actually started to sound like GLaDOS.

"Actually, why do we have to leave right now?" he asked, the laugh trailing off. The room got darker as the lift stopped, and then slowly went back down to its original spot, Wheatley's fingers trailing down the hologram. Chell, wide-eyed, knocked on the elevator door, wanting to ask Wheatley what was wrong.

But to Wheatly, nothing was wrong. "Do you have any idea how good this feels? I did this! Tiny little Wheatley did this!"

"You didn't do anything," a tired voice interrupted. GLaDOS, struggling to sit up, was alive, but her eyes weren't glowing. She obviously didn't have much power left. "She did all the work."

"Oh really. That's what the two of you think, is it?" he countered confidently. "Well, maybe it's time I did something then." As he reached out his arm and clenched the air, the same claws that disassembled GLaDOS from her power caught on her ankle.

Wheatley pulled his arm back to his body. "...What are you doing?... NO! NO! NO!" GLaDOS was dragged to a hole in the middle of the chamber, and as soon as she was under, the hole closed.

All the panels suddenly pointed towards Chell, the lights glowing a blood red. "And don't think I'm not onto you too, lady. You know what you are? Selfish. I've done nothing but sacrifice to get us here! What have you sacrificed? NOTHING. Zero." Every word he said, Wheatley stepped closer and closer to the elevator. "All you've done is BOSS ME AROUND. Well, NOW who's the boss? Who's the boss? It's me!" He pressed his face up to the door, close enough for his breath to fog a little patch, glaring at Chell.

"_I knew it! I knew this was a bad idea!"_ Chell tried not to tear up. _"Wheatley...no…"_

A small beep is sounded behind him. "Ahhh..." He moved to the same hole and what arose from it was GLaDOS, her wrists and ankles shackled by the claws, her long black hair tangled and caught in her new attire. Wheatley held out his arm once more. "See this? This is a potato sack. Children use them for games. And now she lives in one. I guess you can say...she should now be called...PotatOS!" he snickered, forcing her to her hands and knees. Wheatley once again manically laughed.

"I know you," the woman in the sack said through clenched teeth. It was worn like a tunic, a single rope wrapped around her waist, and came just above her knees.

"Sorry, what?" Wheatley whipped around to face her, jerking his arm and GLaDOS up to his level. She cringed at the sudden movement, but doesn't back down on her explanation.

"The engineers tried everything to make me... behave. To slow me down. Once, they even attached an Intelligence Dampening Sphere on me. It clung to my brain like a tumor, generating an endless stream of terrible ideas."

"No! I'm not listening! I'm not listening!" he said, holding his ears and walking away.

"It was YOUR voice." GLaDOS glared at him as if she could still hurt him.

"No! No! You're LYING! You're LYING!" he whipped around, a snarl emerging.

"_She's going to make him kill us..."_ Chell thought, biting her lip again until it bled.

"Yes. You're the tumor." GLaDOS went on. "You're not just a regular moron. You were DESIGNED to be a moron."

Wheatley finally broke. "I am NOT! A MORON!" He swung his arm and slammed the other AI into the glass door, cutting up her face and cracking the glass.

"YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE THE MORON THEY BUILT TO MAKE ME AN IDIOT!"

"Well, how about now?" He threw GLaDOS into the elevator, slumping next to Chell. "NOW WHO'S A MORON?" The arms that held the previous supercomputer started to hit the top of the elevator, pushing it farther down in the crevice, as he punched empty air. "Could a MORON PUNCH! YOU! INTO! THIS! PIT? Huh? Could a moron do THAT?" A rumbling noise came from the elevator floor.

Chell barely heard Wheatley say "Uh oh," right before the floor broke and sent the two women into the abyss.

Chell screamed for the first time in many, many years.

* * *

**Chell's thoughts are basically mine when I very first played Portal 2. WHY WHEATLEY?! Anyways, I'm kind of torn on which scene I should do next...I'll put it up on a poll on my profile. Please review!**


	3. Failed Paradox

**Wrong portal! Noooooooo... Heh, heh, sorry. I replayed Portal 2 recently...I was reminded of how awesome this game is. :D Well, thanks to everyone who voted and suggested scenes! I shall keep writing! Please enjoy!**

**P.S. Just figured I might tell you now, I imagine Android!Turrets as little girls, simulated ages ranging from 8 to 15 years old. They have white, somewhat-short hair (some up in a ponytail or braid) similar to GLaDOS and have white labcoats with black trimming. Around two inches of the bottom of their hair is black. Also, the guns are small pistols (how do we get so many bullets in 'em? It's SCIENCE!). Oracle Turret has oppisite color of hair (black with two inches of white).**

**Ok now I'm rambling...ON TO THE PARADOX!**

* * *

Finally. That was the only word Chell thought. Finally. Finally they were at the level that would take them back up to modern Aperture. Now, if only GLaDOS (oh, sorry, PotatOS) would stop rambling...

"Okay, so it's not the most watertight plan to go confront an omnipotent power-mad AI with," she said, with a matter-of-fact voice talking mostly to herself. "Still. It's a better plan than exploding. Marginally." Chell bit her lip. If she were to break her sacred rule of never talking to AIs, she would've probably told the women-in-the-potato-sack-that-was-about-as-powerful-as-a-potato to shut up. But oh no! This was still GLaDOS we were talking about, no matter how weak she had become.

When the elevator came to a stop, the blue, black, and white of Aperture Science came straight back, and Chell felt a sense of relief. And it seemed GLaDOS was even more relieved to be back to her pride and joy. Actually, maybe it wasn't so familiar...

"For god's sake, you're BOXES with LEGS! It is literally your only purpose! Walking onto buttons! How can you not do the one thing you were designed for?" A catwalk lead the women to a room with a large observer's window, and as GLaDOS avoided a whole box of old, scattered screws on the floor (she was barefoot), Chell took in the scene: the little turrets were mutated with the Storage Cubes, and were forced to hop around instead of walking. Smack-dap in the center was a single button, and to the right was a big monitor, with Wheatley's frustrated eyes glaring at the room.

Chell was surprised how much he had changed, even for an AI. There were more wrinkles and lines in his face and his glasses did little to hide the bags under his eyes. His face and suit seemed more pointed, his baby blue eyes the only thing that didn't feel different. Then again, they were glowing a bit brighter from the extra power...

GLaDOS eventually came to Chell's side and cringed at the Frankenturrets. "Try to get us down there. I'll hit him with a paradox," she said, giving Chell a reassuring glance when she raised an eyebrow.

"Warmer. Warrrrmer. Boiling hot," Wheatley continued to ramble as Chell portaled through an opening in a corner of the room. Both women went through the portal and jumped to another catwalk. "Boiling-okay, colder. Ice cold. Arctic. Very very very cold LOOK JUST GET ON THE BUTTON!" His voice got louder as the metal turned into a construction elevator. They were getting closer. "Oh, that's funny, is it? Oh it's funny? Because we've been at this for twelve hours and you haven't solved it either, so I don't know why you're laughing."

Twelve hours?! To Chell, it felt like days, maybe even weeks. But only a half-day had passed? How weird...

"You've got one hour! Solve it!" The construction elevator opened again and yet another catwalk U-turned into a drop. Jumping down ahead of GLaDOS, Chell heard the whistle of a door opening, and saw the Frankenturrets struggling to stay upright. Going through the emancipation grill reveals the same large room as before, but the monitor was pitch black.

"Solve his puzzle for him. When he comes back, I'll hit him with a paradox," GLaDOS said right behind Chell. She nodded at the android, and picked up a Frankenturret who tried to shrink back in fear. Those poor little turrets were getting a worse treatment from Wheatley than the more sadistic GLaDOS. Chell blinked, noticing just how sad that is. She put the Frankenturret on the button and raised her palm up, telling it to stay where it was.

"Ha ha, YES! I knew you'd solve it!" Wheatley's face came back onto the monitor, now slightly brightened with eagerness.

"Hey! Moron!" GLaDOS called out loudly, her arms crossed and tilting her head in a cocky way.

Wheatley quickly frowned with disappointment. "Oh. 'Ello." He crossed his arms as well and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. Paradox time," she said to Chell. She looked back to Wheatley and closed her eyes. "This. Sentence. Is. FALSE don'tthinkaboutitdon'tthinkaboutit-" GLaDOS suddenly held her ears, doubled over and started wandering around the chamber aimlessly.

Wheatley put a finger on his chin. "Um. 'TRUE'. I'll go 'true'. Huh. That was easy," he grinned and shrugged. "I'll be honest, I might have heard that one before, though. Sort of cheating." Chell widened her eyes. Wheatley wasn't affected by the paradox at all, and neither was- oh wait...the Frankenturrets had sparked and malfunctioned. Yet, another thing that was sad about Wheatley.

"It's a paradox! There IS no answer," GLaDOS yelled as she stomped back to Chell's side, fully recovered. "Look! This place is going to blow up if I don't get my power back! Obviously you don't know how to handle it!"

"Ahhhhhh...'FALSE'. I'll go 'false'." Suddenly, the facility started to tremble.

"Explosion imminent. Evacuate the facility immediately," the announcer's monotone voice interrupted. GLaDOS gave an accusing look to Wheatley.

"Hold on! I thought I fixed that," he said, walking off-camera.

"Warning. Reactor core is at critical temperatu-" the announcer suddenly stopped mid-sentence leaving only static in the speakers.

"There. Fixed," Wheatley came back, slapping his hands together. "Hey, it is GREAT seeing you guys again. Seriously. It turns out I'm a little short on test subjects right now. So this works out PERFECT." Chell blinked at this. And here she thought that Wheatley was against testing. The exit door whistles open. "Annnnd off we go!" Very, very hesitantly and reluctantly, she and GLaDOS walked out of the room. Catwalks and stairs was the way to the next chamber. Another big screen with Wheatley's face came up as he continued to talk.

"You have no idea what it's like to have this much power. I HAVE to test. All the time. Or I get this... this ITCH. It must be hardwired into the system or something. Oh! But when I DO test... ohhhhh, man alive! Nothing feels better. It's just... why I've gotta test, I've gotta test!" As another construction elevator slowly went upwards, Chell looked at GLaDOS, who guiltily bit her lip and avoided the other woman's glance.

"Uh oh," was the only thing she said.

"So... you're gonna test. I'm gonna watch. And everything is gonna be JUST... FINE."

"Warning: Core overheating. Nuclear meltdown imminent," the announcer chimed once more.

"SHUT UP!" Wheatley screamed at something in the background. The elevator came up to a test chamber, with a monitor hanging on the ceiling showing Wheatley face-palming himself hard.

GLaDOS looked at Chell, with wide eyes and a raised eyebrow. "I think we're in trouble.

* * *

**Okay, same thing as last time about the scenes. A poll will be up on my profile and suggestions are welcome! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	4. No lemonade? :(

**Sorry this took so long! I was busy for a while... :)**

**Plus, I wanted to give these scenes some variation. I don't want them to go bland...so in this chapter, I'm doing GLaDOS's POV. Hopefully that'll help things a little...**

**Hope you enjoy! (P.S. there's some VERY mild language in here.)**

* * *

It took everything in GLaDOS's 1.6 volts to not scream in agony. She became completely powerless, a laughing-stock to Wheatley and possibly her former test subject, who she was forced to follow around just to have power to walk, she could no longer feel her facility, which she was the freaking GODDESS of, and—

"Welcome to the enrichment center." Cave Johnson's pre-recorded tapes interrupted her train of thought. The two women came to a basic office building, filled with boring cubicles. They were nothing like the offices of the 50s which were warm and lit up beautifully.

"Since making test participation mandatory for all employees, the quality of our test subjects has risen dramatically. Employee retention, however, has not." The former CEO coughed violently. "As a result, you may have heard we're gonna phase out human testing. There's still a few things left to wrap up, though. The bean counters told me we literally could not afford to buy seven dollars worth of moon rocks, much less seventy million. Bought 'em anyway. Ground 'em up, mixed 'em into a gel."

GLaDOS raised an eyebrow at this. _Doesn't he know that—?_

"And guess what? Ground up moon rocks are pure poison. I am deathly ill."

She snickered. _Nevermind._ She waved her hand dismissively at Chell, who was looking at her suspiciously.

"Still, it turns out they're a great portal conductor. So now we're gonna see if jumping in and out of these new portals can somehow leech the lunar poison out of a man's bloodstream. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." GLaDOS rolled her eyes. Yes, she already tested this, and yes, she knew the results. Simply put, there were no results.

Cave coughed violently again. "Let's all stay positive and do some science. That said, I would really appreciate it if you could test as fast as possible. Caroline, please bring me more pain pills."

At this point, the elevator they had been riding on came up to the next test. A pipe was spilling out huge globs of the lunar poison. _You'd better not die in front of me._ GLaDOS thought, directed at Chell. Actually saying that...well, it would make her look like she was gaining sympathy.

...

After flying through the blue portal for the final time, GLaDOS rubbed her temples while Chell kept walking. Apparently Wheatley was kind enough to put her headache simulations into her...em... "potato simulation". _Haven't had a migraine in a few years._ she thought bitterly. _What an idiot._ How Chell could deal with the gravity defying physics, she will never know.

Cave Johnson spoke up again. "Alright, I've been thinking. When life gives you lemons? Don't make lemonade."

GLaDOS suddenly forgot about her mental note that 1.6 volts could generate a bad headache. "Yeah," she says, in almost certain realization.

"Make life take the lemons back!"

"Yeah!"

"Get mad!"

"Yeah!"

"'I don't want your damn lemons! What am I supposed to do with these?" Cave screamed into the microphone.

"Yeah, take the lemons!" GLaDOS thrusted her fist at the nearest 80s speaker.

"Demand to see life's manager!"

"Yeah!"

"Make life rue the day it thought it could give Cave Johnson lemons! Do you know who I am? I'm the man who's going to burn your house down! With the lemons!"

"Oh, I like this guy," she said to no one in particular.

"I'm going to get my engineers to invent a combustible lemon that burns your house down!"

"BURN HIS HOUSE DOWN!" she yelled even louder. "Burning people! He says what we're all thinking!"

She frowned. _Wait...I don't remember thinking that... _she thought when she started walking again.

Cave sounded like he was coughing up his organs. When he spoke again, he spoke sadly and quietly. "The point is: If we can store music on a compact disc, why can't we store a man's intelligence and personality on one? So I have the engineers figuring that out now." Suddenly, GLaDOS realized that she was alone. Chell was way ahead of her. She just smirked at this. _She's lucky. I would have her head if she saw me like that... Mental Note: You can turn psycho at 1.6 volts._ She raised an eyebrow again. _Another Mental Note: You can do mental notes at 1.6 volts._

"Brain Mapping. Artificial Intelligence. We should have been working on it thirty years ago. I will say this - and I'm gonna say it on tape so everybody hears it a hundred times a day: If I die before you people can pour me into a computer, I want Caroline to run this place."

GLaDOS froze. Her eyes widened. This confirmed what she thought before. _Oh. My. God._ Her breath sharpened at every word she heard.

"Now she'll argue. She'll say she can't. She's modest like that. But you make her. Hell, put her in my computer. I don't care." Her legs sparked and she fell. She felt volts slowly leaving her. The portal gun's magnesium, the thing that's letting her walk and stay alive, was getting too far away. _Oh crap...no...NO!_ She started to black out again, not knowing if it was a combination of being tortured in losing power so slowly, or if it was because she...she was...how was that possible?!

A hand grabbed GLaDOS's pale and frozen arm. She shakily looked up to see her reluctant partner, her face worried and apologetic. GLaDOS just gave Chell her "death glare" in response and stood up, feeling the volts rapidly coming back to her.

"Alright, test's over. You can head on back to your desk." GLaDOS stopped again one last time. Bowing her head, she felt something wet drip across her cheek. She raised a clenched fist and hurriedly wiped it off. When Chell walked past, she didn't dare look at the AI. If she did, the next place she would probably go is the bottomless pit.

GLaDOS looked at the speaker once more, and said the exact same last words Cave Johnson ever heard of his beloved assistant.

"Goodbye, sir."

* * *

**How are these going so far? Is there stuff I can improve on? Is there a scene you want to see? If so, please review! Also, there is a poll on my profile of the upcoming scenes. Both of them are much appreciated! :D**


	5. How to Pity a Former Goddess

***Looking at story stats* Wow...0.0 *squeals like a schoolgirl* ****Even though the numbers are probably nothing compared to other fanfictions, I didn't expect to have any numbers at all! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

* * *

Chell struggled to sit up as she rubbed her ankle after landing awkwardly in front of the dimly-lit control room. First flinging with momentum and missing the elevator completely, now this? She was sure that if it weren't for the long-fall boots, she would've been either dead or dealing with a broken leg.

The strange song rang into her ears once more. It echoed across the entire abandoned facility, creating a more creepy atmosphere than what was already present. Trying to forget about the shearing pain in her leg, she limped into the control room. There had to be something that would allow her to fling father or at least something that would extend her landing.

Suddenly, the singing stopped, and she was startled by a faint and calm voice. "Oh. Hi." There was a woman inside a glass encased part of the room, staring at her, sitting under a table with her legs and arms crossed. The voice seemed familiar but-

Chell flinched when she realized who it was. GLaDOS, unrecognizable with her long, black hair and wearing a potato sack that looked scratchy to touch, was hiding from and glaring at-

A bird_. _A freaking bird. Chell nearly snorted at this sight. The great-and-powerful omnipotent GLaDOS, _hiding from a harmless black bird?! _

"Say, you're good at murder," she said disdainfully. "Could you - ow - murder this bird for me?" The crow started to mercilessly peck at the former AI's attire, which was followed by many annoyed "ow"s.

GLaDOS sunk farther under the table. Her voice was on the edge of desperation. "No, wait. Just kill it and we'll call things even between us. No hard feelings." Chell just stood there with her eyebrow raised. This had to be a trick. Even if it wasn't, it was still slightly amusing. Okay, it was_ ver_y amusing. "Please get it off me! It's eating me! Just get it off me... Ow. I hate this bird."

Eventually, Chell sighed and walked into the room, shooing off the bird as it taunted at the human that stole his lunch.

"Oh! Thanks." Instead of moving from her hiding spot, GLaDOS shoved the table to the far side of the room. Speaking of moving, couldn't she had just run away from the bird? Her thoughts were interrupted when the ground shook violently.

"Did you feel that? That idiot doesn't know what he's doing up there." GLaDOS explained with disgust in her voice. "This whole place is going to explode in a few hours if somebody doesn't disconnect him. My legs won't move, and unless you're planning to become an android yourself and have wires wedged into your body, you're going to need me to replace him. We're at an impasse." Chell wasn't sure how to react. Just staring blankly and frowning seemed legit.

"So what do you say? You carry me up to him and put me back into power, and I stop us from blowing up and let you go." Deepening her frown, Chell crossed her arms and looked at her suspiciously. GLaDOS just bit her lip when Chell didn't move.

"No tricks. My back-up generator only gives me 1.1 volts of electricity. I literally do not have the energy to lie to you. Even if I am lying, what do you have to lose? You're going to die either way." The test suspect looked away, thinking about it, but still unconvinced.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do. In fact, I like it less because I'm the one who got partially eaten by a bird." Chell snickered at this, especially when she hears the crow's call in the distance. "There's a cord plugged into the wall nearby, it should help me get more electricity." GLaDOS suddenly widened her eyes. "I think I hear the bird! Plug me in!"

Sure enough, Chell found an extention cord on the wall and held it to arm's length. She looked at the AI apprehensively one last time.

"Listen to me." GLaDOS said firmly. "We had a lot of fun testing and antagonizing each other, and, yes, sometimes it went too far. But we're off the clock now. It's just us talking. Like regular people. And this is no joke -," she looked at Chell right in the eye, "we are in deep trouble."

Chell grimaced. _Might as well…_

She quickly jerked GLaDOS's head downwards and forced the plug into her neck. "OW! You stabbed me!" she yelled, glaring at Chell with fire in her eyes while she rubbed the back of her neck. She quickly stood up threateningly. "What is WRONG with yo-WhoOOAAahhh." She stumbled, her eyes widened and glowed slightly brighter. "Hold on. Do you have a multimeter? Nevermind. Your gun must be part magnesium... It feels like I'm being attracted to it and outputting an extra half a volt. Keep an eye on me: I'm going to do some scheming. Here I g-" And at that, her eyes went completely dark and she collapsed. Chell just raised an eyebrow at her, rolled her eyes, put the portal gun on the table, and pushed a button that operated a catwalk that lead to the elevator.

As soon as the catwalk was in place, GLaDOS jerked and stood up. "Woah! Where are we? How long have I been out?" Chell just shrugged. The potato-like-AI unplugged herself from the cord and took a few shaky steps toward Chell. She glared at the elevator. "That extra half volt helps but it isn't going to power miracles. If I think too hard, I might fry myself before we get a chance to burn up in the atomic fireball that little idiot is going-" She blanked out again and Chell is forced to catch her fall. She also looked up at the elevator.

Now...how was she going to get up there with an unconscious AI?

* * *

**That's the only problem I have with the andriod-Portal-AIs thing. GLaDOS "goes out" right before Chapter 7. How would Chell and GLaDOS go to the next test...? **

**Also, it's worth mentioning that the "strange song" was the Potato's Lament. You don't actually hear it in gameplay; you would hear it on the menu screen if you are in Old Aperature. It's still a beautiful...and creepy...song.**

**Anyway, please review! But also, PLEASE answer my poll. It'll give me a better understanding of what you guys want to see next. Also, if the scene you want to see isn't in the poll, tell me via review! I'll consider that as well! Minor scenes are also appreicated!**


	6. The Turret Who Refused to Kill

**Been a while hasn't it? ;) Disregard any grammer mistakes. I wrote and uploaded this in the middle of the night... Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Turret redemption lines are not rides, please exit the turret redemption line," the announcer's monotone voice boomed into the room. Jumping down onto the conveyor belt, Chell avoided the broken pieces of the turrets, all of them looking like regular robots, instead of the human girl analogs she had grown weary of.

Stepping up onto an air vent, she saw something that startled her every bone: the red beam of a turret's gun. It blinked on and off, like the lights before GLaDOS woke up.

GLaDOS...that name alone sent shivers down Chell's spine.

She hesitantly stepped onto the conveyor belt, not working hard to walk against it. She was about to plan a way to avoid the turret that was still alive, until it spoke to her.

"I'm different," the little android said. Chell looked down upon it in pity, seeing the girl's pleading eyes. The white coat that she wore was torn and dirty, her eyes wider than normal with fear. Her hair was the most noticeable, as she showed black hair with two inches of white on the bottom, instead of the other way around.

This turret really was different.

Gingerly, Chell picked the little girl up bridal style, positioning the blinking gun to face away from her.

"T-thank you," the little girl stuttered. Her eyes, although still wide, lost all fear of dying. "Get mad," she said suddenly, as soon as Chell jumped down from the line to another series of catwalks. She looked at the girl with confusion and set her down with crisscrossed legs. The turret hunched, staring blankly at her gun in her hands, as she went on with her reading.

"Don't make lemonade," she practically whispered. Chell sat down in front of her, listening to her every word.

"Prometheus was punished by the gods for giving the gift of knowledge to man. He was cast into the bowels of the earth and pecked by birds." She shivered, a look of guilt appeared in her eyes.

"I-it won't b-be enough..." Suddenly, she gripped her gun, stood up, and just when Chell felt a rush of adrenaline through her—

The turret threw her weapon off of the catwalk. Chell looked on at the girl, her bright eyes glistening, as if she would cry if she had the function. She swallowed and melted into her knees.

"The answer is beneath us," she exclaimed, almost with realization. She looked at Chell straight in the eye after saying this, and for the first time, Chell wasn't afraid.

"Her name is Caroline."

Caroline? Whose name was-?

"Remember that." Chell tilted her head, wanting the turret to say more. But instead, she smiled warmly and shook her head sadly.

"That's all I can say," she said shakily. The turret leaned against a tall air duct, wrapping her arms around her knees, staring blankly into the wall. Chell slowly stood up, grabbing the portal gun and watching the girl's every move.

As she turned around, she heard one last muttered "Thank you." Chell just smiled sadly.

Could robots have feelings? She wasn't so sure until now. Turrets were designed to kill after all. To kill and only kill.

Maybe this turret couldn't do that.

* * *

**My theory of Oracle Turret's backstory: She was originally a normal turret, however for whatever reason (malfunction perhaps?) she begun to get morals and feelings. As this grew, she became more and more afraid of herself and other robots. She eventually ran away in the middle of a test chamber and was forced to live like Rattman (maybe they bumped into each other at times?). She went insane in turret standerds, accidentally got caught, and GLaDOS sent her to redemption. This all happened right before the ending of Portal 1. **

**Oracle Turret can be a deep character when you think about it. ;) Hope you enjoyed, and if you want to see a scene from Portal 2, PLEASE review and answer my poll on my profile page! Suggestions are welcome!**


	7. The 4 Part Plan

**I am SO SORRY for not updating this! Something came up and it took up a lot of my time. Sure, I posted some Super Paper Mario stuff but...you're here to see Portal am I right?! :D**

**Also, you may notice that this isn't the entire Final Battle. Yeah... I kind of wanted to get something out quickly so I went with the cutscene right before the final battle. If you guys want to see the combat or the cutscene afterwards, let me know! I'll add those to my poll on my profile. :)**

**Hope you enjoy this...very short chapter...**

* * *

"Well, well, well. Welcome TO MY LAIR!" Wheatley's voice boomed through the room as Chell winced at the sheer volume of it. The aforementioned lair was no longer pristine white. The 'portal surfaces' were gone and the majority of the lair was black, as the room tore itself apart. Catwalks were built nearby and the pipes filled with different colors of gel were exposed. This facility didn't have much longer.

"Lemme just flag something up: According to the control panel light up there, the entire building's going to self-destruct in about six minutes. Pretty sure it's a problem with the light. I think the light's on the blink. But just in case it isn't, I actually am going to have to kill you, um, as discussed earlier," Wheatley went on, pacing around the room, looking at his fingernails and occasionally gesturing with his hands. As he talked, Chell stepped off of the platform she came up from and gave a thumbs-up to GLaDOS, who, while fiddling with a crude headset and a wire attached to her neck, returned the gesture. She disappeared with the platform back down into the ground.

"So, let's call that three minutes, and then a minute break, which should leave a leisurely two minutes to figure out how to shut down whatever's starting all these fires. So anyway, that's the itinerary." Chell tapped the portal gun against her leg. He had no control over the facility, no matter how much he denied it. And even though it left a bad taste in her mouth to think this, GLaDOS was the only hope for the facility, and quite possibly, the outside.

If there was an outside.

"Also, I took the liberty of watching the tapes of you killing her, and I'm not going to make the same mistakes. Four part plan is this:" Chell raised an eyebrow in interest. She smirked, wondering what kind of 'genius plan' he laid out. Only twice did he show that he had intelligence in his plans out of...every single other plan he had. And there were a lot.

Wheatley held up a fist and pointed his index finger to the disintegrating ceiling. "One: No portal surfaces." The gun she carried felt like dead weight at this point.

He extended his second finger. "Two: Start the neurotoxin immediately." Sure enough, the rotten-eggs smell of GLaDOS's weapon of choice wandered into her nose, and eventually it would lead into her nervous system. A tremor shook the room, dust stinging in Chell's eyes.

Wheatley thrust his thumb. "Three: Bomb-proof shields for me." Yellow shields from the ceiling were summoned, surrounding the cocky android. His bright blue eyes never left his enemy.

His ring finger was the last to unbend. "Leading directly into number Four: Bombs. For throwing at you." A cannon-like pipe was lowered above Wheatley. Chell smacked her forehead. For the first time ever, she voluntarily doubted Wheatley and he proved her wrong. It would've been a bullet-proof plan...

If it weren't for the moon gel pipe nearby.

The wires plugged to Wheatley's neck disconnected and extended to the roof. The ones connected to his lower back allowed him to hop off the ground and to linger in mid-air. "You know what, this plan is so good, I'm going to give you a sporting chance and turn off the neurotoxin. I'm joking. Of course. Goodbye," he said jokingly and quickly. As soon as he said 'goodbye' however, his face turned from smiling and laughing to scowling and frowning. He really was an android to change emotions so quickly.

Chell gave him her determined 'I-have-a-plan' smirk. This was it.

This was the final battle.

* * *

**Feels good to be back at Aperture Science! I will update soon! ;)**

**PLEASE review and/or answer my poll! Especially if you want to see the combat or the 'lunacy'! ;D (...Why did I use that joke...)**


End file.
